Usagi Depressed
by sailorbee
Summary: Usagi is not what everyone thinks her to be, happy, joyful. All the torment drives her to a point of no return...how will she handle it?


Usagi wanted to run away. She felt like nobody cared, and was starting to believe it. From Rei's taunting and the fact that Mamoru had left her made her feel like she wasn't worth anything. She woke up late and ran around the house trying to get ready. hen ran ro school, and of course she ran right into Mamoru. He yelled at her and left her lying on the cold cement. She slowly got up and with her head held down walked the rest of the way to school. When she got to class Miss. Haruna yelled at her then made her stand outside in the hallway. Usagi thought while she stood there.   
  
'I'm not worth anyting. Nothing at all.I'm trash, garbage someone throws away with distaste.'   
  
Tears started to roll down ger face, she stopped crying when Miss. Haruna told her to come back in. Usagi quickly wiped her face and put on that famous smile. Then walked slowly into the classroom. When the lunch break came the class streamed out and left Usagi alone. She realized that she had forgotten her lunch again. Usagi got out a pencil and started to write, what seemed to be a poem...All alone, needing someone - feeling afraid that I don't matter to anyone. - Wanting to cry, but I have to hold it in. - No one must know, - how sad I really am. Usagi put her papers away and waited for the lunch break to end so she could listen to the borring lessons that teachers 'say' help you in life. What if you thought you didn't want to live, then could you space out?  
  
Usagi was walking to Rei's temple hoping to get there on time so Rei wouldn't yell at her. As she looked up she saw Mamoru talking to a girl she'd never seen before, suddenly he kissed her! Usagi was shocked and tears started running down her face. She ran, not really knowing where she was going. Strangely she ended up at the temple.  
  
'oh well, she thought. At least I wont be late.'  
  
She started up the stairs, and about half way up she heard Makoto yelling "hi" to her from behind. Usagi turned not realizing how weak she was and fell head forward down the steps. She screamed and Makoto ran for her. Luckly she caught her and held onto Usagi and asked if she was all right. Makoto asked if she was all right. Usagi said yes while really thinking to herself, 'how did I get so weak?'  
  
"Have you eaten anything all day Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked concerned. It was then Usagi saw that the reason she had fell was because she hadn't had anything to eat the whole day.  
  
"No." Usagi replied smiling up at Makoto sheepishly, hoping she would let it pass.  
  
It turned out Makoto had made a few batches of cookies, and were Usagi's favorite. She immeditly perked up and walked with Makoto to the temple. When Usagi saw Rei the smile went right away, as did her new found energy. Makoto saw this, but made no coment. Rei started to scream and yell at Usagi for being late, and didn't seem to realize that she wasn't. That is until Makoto said calmly, (which is odd when she's about to flip her lid with anger) that Usagi wasn't late at all. Rei's face turned a deep red, then she looked suprized, and finally, simply irritated.  
  
"Fine." Rei said, then went back to the temple porch.  
  
Usagi was shocked, why had Rei yelled at her? It was a bit expected, but she didn't really think her late was so often that it became rutine. Usagi walked in and saw everyone already working on their homework, or other forms of education. She stood there for a moment looking at what a picture they made. Perfect, an even number. Even with the two cats on the bed looking sleepy.  
  
She knew she wasn't needed at all. Tears started to roll down her face. She didn't even notice until she saw Makoto's face looking at her. Usagi realized that she was crying and quickly wiped the tears away, then gave Makoto an encouraging smile. Makoto knew something was wrong, and she wanted to find out what.  
  
"Usagi! Sit down you idiot, stop stalling. Get to work!!" Rei suddenly yelled. Usagi's smile left and she sat down and tried to get lost in school work. She had almost starting to pay attention to her work, when the phone rang. Rei got up and went into the hall to answer it. When Rei came back she handed the phone to Usagi and told her it was for her.   
  
"Hello?" Usagi said after taking the phone.  
  
"Yes," the voice said to Usagi, "you need to come to the hospital. Your parents have been in an accident." Usagi dropped the phone.   
  
'Nooo, why now?! Wasn't my life bad enough!?'  
  
"Gotta go!" Usagi yelled. Everyone looked at Usagi as she got up and grabbed her things. Rei got mad. She started bad mouthing Usagi at an amazing speed. Everyone stared, amazed at how she could say such things. Makoto couldn't take anymore, stood up and yelled 'shut up' really loud...it worked.  
  
Usagi ran into the hospital breathing heavily. She went up to the nurses main desk and found out where her parents were. In the morge... 


End file.
